Various devices and methods have been used to administer bone material, such as bone graft, to a surgical site. Bone graft is important in orthopedic procedures for the repair of bone defects caused by injury, disease, wounds, or surgery. Toward this end, a number of materials have been used or proposed for use in the repair of bone defects. The biological, physical, and mechanical properties of the materials are among the major factors influencing their suitability and performance in various orthopedic applications.
Conventionally, bone tissue regeneration is achieved by filling a bone defect with a bone material, for example, a bone graft. Over time, the bone graft is incorporated by the host and new bone remodels the bone graft. Bone material can include bone from the patient's own body, synthetic bone material, natural substitute bone material or combinations thereof.
To deliver the bone material to the bone defect, often times the bone material is mixed with liquid or a therapeutic agent, powder, fiber or granular material. Further, transfer of bone material to the dispensing device is often done by crude and messy packing of the bone dispensing device which can cause unwanted waste and spillage of bone material. During transfer and delivery of the bone material, these devices can also increase the risk of contamination of the bone material. Additionally, some dispensing devices can cause damage to surrounding tissue of a surgical site during administration of the bone material. Moreover, bone material can clog certain dispensing devices due to its consistency and/or due to the design of the dispensing device and the amount of bone material cannot be controlled effectively when this occurs.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a bone material dispensing device that allows easier loading of the bone material, which reduces the risk of contamination and spillage of bone material from the dispensing device. It would also be beneficial to provide a dispensing device that reduces clogging during dispensing of the bone material and is also able to deliver the bone material incrementally in controlled amounts to a bone defect.